convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guy Cecil
Guy Cecil, born Gailardia Galan Gardios, is a major character from Tales of the Abyss. He made his debut in Calamitous Reprise. Canon Guy is a major supporting character from the Tales series, notably within the entry, Tales of the Abyss. Originally hired to be the caretaker and servant of protagonist Luke fon Fabre, Guy grew to be one of Luke's closest friends in life. After a bizarre event spurs Guy, Luke, and a number of others on a grand journey rife with conspiracy, betrayal, the threat of international war, and more, Guy is forced along with his allies to contend with his past and personal demons linked to their journey, all the while venturing to save the world. Pre-Convergence During the two year time-skip shortly before the epilogue of Tales of the Abyss, Guy was living his normal life when he was dragged into the events of Calamitous Reprise against his will. Plot Involvement Calamitous Reprise Guy played an active role within the event, interacting with a myriad of fellow participants and acting to minimize the effect of malevolence as an Agent, unbeknownst to the rest of the group for much of the event, consistently allying with the likes of Shovel Knight, Yuuki, and Kokkoro. In the early stages of the event, he develops a rocky friendship with Clark Kent when the latter displays difficulty in interacting in social situations, with Guy finding common ground between the two of them and able to calm Clark down with some cake that he had made with the rest of the group. In the middle of the event, he indulged in some hot springs, partaking in a (mostly) male bonding session with Peter Parker, Kaito Momota, Shovel Knight, and Nogi Wakaba, with Teruteru Hanamura watching them all from afar. Shortly following this, Teruteru was murdered by Wakaba, who was quickly revealed to be one of the Traitors. With Wakaba filled with regret at being discovered, explaining her circumstance that she was acting to protect her loved ones in her home world, Guy and Yuuki console Wakaba, telling her that redemption is just within her grasp if she wants to remain as a "hero," strengthening their bond with her. Later on, when the final Traitor begins going on a berserk killing spree, including Enu, one of the other Agents, Guy and Agent 47 manage to discover the final Traitor's identity as Clark's. To that end, Guy exposes Clark's role as the Traitor by also exposing himself as an Agent (with Agent 47 following suit shortly after), and Clark is forced to flee when everyone begins ganging up on him. It isn't until the climactic battle that Guy and the group encounters Clark once again, with most of the others electing to fight Ganondorf while Guy and a select few fight Clark, though they are easily outmatched as it is revealed Clark has had his powers restored to him. However, the tide quickly turns as the sheer force of Guy's will summons Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor Odinson, previously believed to have been destroyed, and allows him to fight Clark on equal standing. With Ganondorf's defeat, Clark beats a hasty retreat, not seeing any further point in staying. In the end of the event, Guy bids farewell to his allies, knowing that they may not ever meet again, but appreciates the time they'd spent together. Epilogue(s) Calamitous Reprise After bidding farewell to his allies, Guy stores Thor's body in a coffin along with Mjolnir and sets it to sea, returning the hammer to its rightful owner, and wonders if it will be able to bring him back to life one day, silently thanking Mjolnir for the power it had granted him in his time of need. Upon returning to his home world, Guy finds himself in an empty stretch of land. Sitting atop some rocks in the middle of the open plains, he decides to open his bag and eat the cake that he had made with Clark and the group in the beginning of the event, eating it by himself in peace. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Luke fon Fabre - The protagonist of Tales of the Abyss who appeared in Fusion. Despite Luke's initially rocky personality, Guy considers Luke his closest friend, even though he had been hired when he was younger to be his servant. During the events of Tales of the Abyss, the two of them embark on a grand journey along with a gathered party of other characters. In Calamitous Reprise, Guy references Luke often, relating his actions and mannerisms to those he meets during the event. Guy, in turn, is referenced by name in Fusion briefly. However, the two of them are never seen interacting in the Convergence Series. * Yuuki - The protagonist of Princess Connect who also debuted in Calamitous Reprise. The two of them acted as consistent allies throughout the event, both of them syncing with each other often enough to convince Nogi Wakaba together to begin a path of redemption after her misdeeds instead of succumbing to the despair of her failure. * Kokkoro - A major character from Princess Connect who debuts in Calamitous Reprise. Like Yuuki, Kokkoro was a close ally of Guy's. * Nogi Wakaba - The protagonist of Nogi Wakaba Is A Hero who appeared in Calamitous Reprise. After the reveal that Wakaba was a Traitor, Guy develops a friendly relationship with her, spurring her to seek redemption after her misdeeds, even if it was in the name of protecting someone important to her back home, and from there, consistently act as allies. * Clark Kent - A major character from DC Comics, also known as Superboy-Prime. Unaware of the true extent of Clark's warped personality, Guy initially attempted to befriend him and was interested in his ideas of heroism, only to learn the full extent of his depravity upon discovering his status as a Traitor. Their moral codes and beliefs in subjects such as altruism and nihilism put them greatly at odds by the climax. Trivia * Guy's name is derived from the condition gynophobia, which he suffered from for most of the events of Tales of the Abyss. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Calamitous Reprise